With continuous development of science and technology in modern society, electronic products are widely used in daily life. Button structures applied to the electronic products not only need to match the various electronic products, but also continuously develop towards aspects of reducing manufacturing costs, improving manufacturing processes, and increasing yield rates, to increase product competitiveness.
Refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic structural diagram of a conventional button structure applied to an electronic apparatus. The button structure 1 shown in FIG. 1 is a prism formed by means of an injection process, which has a contact pressure surface 11 that is pressed by a user to drive the electronic apparatus (not shown in the figure) to output a corresponding control instruction. A text 12 or graph for marking the button structure is printed on the contact pressure surface 11.
However, the conventional button structure 1 is insufficient in a three-dimensional effect, and after the contact pressure surface 11 of the button structure 1 is frequently pressed by the user, the text 12 or graph printed on the pressing surface 11 drops off easily. Therefore, there is room for improvement of the conventional button structure.